


let your hair down

by weregarurumon



Category: Fate/Apocrypha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weregarurumon/pseuds/weregarurumon
Summary: As Mordred said this, the pink haired girl tugged on his hair and then pointed at her own."Eh? What?"She did the same set of motions again, but a little slower this time."What, you want me to do your hair?"[Finished gift for #FateSS2018]





	let your hair down

**Author's Note:**

> my gift for @dategumi_ on twitter! i thought i'd write something cute and fluffy for such a cute pair! mordred trans

Fran and Mordred never went on very elaborate dates -- honestly, they just weren't their style. Instead, they preferred to sit in each other's company, spending time at their local park and having picnics on nice days.  
  
On this particular day, the temperature wasn't too hot or too cold, and a gentle breeze blew through the air as the pair took a seat under their usual tree. For a while there was silence, as the two watched people in the park come and go.  
  
Mordred looked over to Fran, who had turned her attention to the ducks on the pond. He couldn't help but smile a little, letting out a soft chuckle as he put his arm around her. Caught off guard, Fran jumped a little, but smiled again realizing that it was only Mordred.  
  
"Hey, Fran." He said, trying to look her in the eye. "You ever think about cutting your hair? I can never see your eyes like that!"   
  
Frankenstein responded by tapping her chin and then giving a shake of her head, and Mordred nodded knowingly in response. "Yeah, you know what? It's a good look on you, actually, you wouldn't be you without it."  
  
As Mordred said this, the pink haired girl tugged on his hair and then pointed at her own.  
  
"Eh? What?"  
  
She did the same set of motions again, but a little slower this time.  
  
"What, you want me to do your hair?"  
  
Fran responded with a nod and a soft "Mmm." She smiled again, and Mordred looked to the side embarrassedly. How cute she was... he'd always fallen for those cute looks whenever she asked for something. How could he say no to her?  
  
"O-Okay, but only 'cuz I like you a lot... jeez, I'm no good at this kind of stuff... why don't you ask someone else?"  
  
Of course, Fran didn't really care. She just sat there and smiled, standing firm by her want to have her hair played with. She motioned for Mordred to sit closer. Mordred sighed defeatedly, gently reaching over and combing his fingers through her salmon-colored hair.  
  
On one hand, Mordred never cared too much about how his hair looked. His hair was always just tied up in a messy ponytail for a reason -- it wasn't worth the time or effort. It took him a minute to think about what to do, when he remembered that at some point in his life, his father had taught him to braid hair. Yes, that was what he could do... It almost was second nature to him, in a way, even though it had been so long since he'd last styled someone's hair that wasn't his own. In a few moments, Fran's hair was styled into two braided pigtails. Mordred took his hands away. Amused, Fran shook her head vigorously, making her braids swing from side to side as she did.  
  
"Do you like it?" Mordred asked. To which, Fran responded by wrapping her arms tightly around him and letting out an enthusiastic "Mmm!" Her eyes, still somewhat hidden and somewhat visible behind her long bangs, sparkled, and Mordred felt his face grow a little red. The wind continued to blow gently, and Mordred plopped his hand on the top of her head with a nervous chuckle.  
  
"Y-Yeah? I'm glad. It looks cute." He smiled proudly. "I guess... I can do your hair more often, if you want."  
  
Fran responded with a nod, and then pointed between her new braids and Mordred's ponytail.  
  
"Yeah, you can do mine too. Braids aren't that hard to do, actually..."  
  
Using his hair as an example, he then began to show Fran how to style braids. She watched attentively, making sure to take it all in... she'd have to return his favor eventually, she thought.

The atmosphere of the park felt as calm as ever; It really was a lovely date that they had that day.


End file.
